Babysitting Blues
by axlorg89
Summary: "Why should I help you babysit Asuka for a month?" Lucy skeptically asked. "Because you can stay at my house until Alzack and Bisca come back since you got kicked out of your apartment. Plus if you help me babysit her, I can share my babysitting money with you!" So that is how Lucy and Natsu became the babysitter's of a little girl. How hard can it be? Hmm? Maybe ALOT! Nalu Fanfic.


**Hey there guys but before I start! BIG NEWS: Fairy Tail just passed BeyBlade on Fanfiction popularity for Anime/Manga list. Which means we're right behind One Piece. We also hit 20k stories. WOOHOO!**

**New story! This story will be updated weekly, every Saturday. I know I have Father Daughter Problems on that day too but the story is about to end in two weeks so I will update both on the same day. Sorry This is late, I had been really busy!**

**Note: Asuka is Alzacks and Bisca's daughter after the time-skip in Fairy Tail.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter One: Just for a month!**

**START!**

* * *

"I'm really sorry Natsu! It's just for one month!" Alzack sorrowfully told the pink-haired dragon slayer. Alzack and Bisca were infront of him with Asuka in Bisca's hands. "I don't mind babysitting Asuka but why me?" Alzack asked.

"We tried Mirajane but she said she had Master working her on S-class missions. Erza was too nervous to even handle the job and acted all shy saying 'kids'. Gray said he was happy to but Bisca is worried Asuka might see something she's not supposed to when Gray unconsciously strips." Bisca nodded at this. "Plus she likes you the best out of everyone, well, besides Pantherlily, but Gajeel is too violent with kids and I think Asuka is scared of him. So will you?" Alzack pleaded.

Alzack and Bisca were running low on money when somebody robbed a local bank and took their savings, so when a job comes along where that same amount of money is being a reward, they had to take it. It's very dangerous and will only last a month, plus they couldn't take Asuka in fear of her safety. Bisca walked up threatingly.

"Now Natsu, if anything, and I mean ANYTHING, happens to Asuka when where gone, your going to be in for it! Understand!" Bisca threatened Natsu who swallowed in worry. "Ah yea..."

"Good! We made a list for you, it's just information about what Alzack and I do on a daily or weekly thing for Asuka." Bisca explained passing a few sheets of paper towards Natsu.

"Bye Sweetie, we'll miss you" Alzack said as he waved goodbye, making his way towards the guild doors. "Be nice to Natsu too!" Bisca added after kissing Asuka on the head and following Alzack.

"Mama! Papa!" Asuka yelled out loud as she waved 'bye' to them. As they were out of view, Happy came hovering by. "Natsu? Are you sure you know how to take a care of a kid?" Happy asked out of curiosity.

"It can't be that hard...Can it?" Natsu replied as he looked down at Asuka in his arms who looked up at him happily.

_GROWL..._

The sound became apparent that Asuka was hungry.

"I'm hungry!" Asuka told Natsu. "So am I! Let's go home, I'll show you my house!" Natsu piped up making his way towards his house with Happy beside him.

_MeanWhile_

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted in her apartment. She went home to discover her room in a mess... And worst of all... Her novel that she's been working on has been turned to ashes. How did she know? She left it on the desk which is now ashes.

"I'm going to GET him!" Lucy growled before kicking her front door open to see the landlady in front of her. Lucy made an 'Eep' sound at the fat, purple-haired lady. "LUCY" She boomed. "H-HAI! (Yes)" Lucy squealed in terror.

"Your rent is due tomorrow, don't forget it!" the Landlady shouted. Lucy gave a quick nod and watched her go and waited until she was out of sight. It was due tomorrow and she had the money in her desk so she would pay it after she gave Natsu a beating. And with that, she stalked off towards Natsu's house.

* * *

**Short, but that's how all my beginning and ending stories go so it WILL be longer. Hate it? Love it? Review please.**

**Also, Natsu's house will be like that in OVA 4.**


End file.
